Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby: Friends 'til the Heart Attack: Pre-Emptive Game of the Year Edition (Videogame)
' Steven Sherman and Blake Toby: Hella Fuckin' Long Title' is a 2005 Action-Role Playing videogame developed by Games That Don't Suck Int. and published by Games of America for the Xbox and Playstation 2. It is the first canon game in the Wurld game series. It has been rated M for Mature by the ESRB due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Mature Humor, Strong Language and Strong Sexual Themes. A port of the game was released on the Wii in 2006 with an added "Ultra Platinum Diamond Edition" in the title and shitty motion control gimmicks like shaking the Wiimote to shoot as Blake. BECAUSE THAT'S HOW GUNS WORK RIGHT? The game was controversial for it's content. One of the two title characters, Steven Sherman, is a pedophile. Although the game specifically warns you that "Just because you play as a disgusting cuntlord doesn't make it okay. If you have sex with children, people will call you a freak for it. For example, me. You freak." the idea of playing as a fatass who wanks it to widdle babbus still doesn't sit right with most players. In addition, various attacks in the game involve characters pissing, shitting, and puking on opponents. At times throughout the game, Steven pukes into a bucket, then eats it. An ESRB representative said that rating the game "was so hard that my boss gave me a medal for sitting through the tape." A sequel, Steven Sherman and Blake Toby 2: Tomorrow Never Dies (Of a Heart Attack), was released for the Xbox 360 and PS Triple in 2007. Gameplay Friends 'til the Heart Attack is an Action-RPG played from a 3D perspective that allows for up to four players at once, although in some areas, the amount of players is limited for story reasons. The game has a linear structure, although occasionally you can find branching pathways that lead to the same destination. On the Playstation 2 version, you use the left stick to move and you lock the player's focus in a specific direction with the right stick. L2 locks onto whatever your player is facing towards. R2 does a special attack depending on how many times it gets pressed. L1 and R1 switch who you're playing as if the AI is currently controlling a character. Pressing X or clicking the left stick dodges in the direction you're facing. Square does a basic attack, Circle opens your inventory, and Triangle does some useless character specific action. (For example, Steven gerts and Blake swears at the opponents) Characters can level up to 50, although over the course of the game, they'll most likely only get to 30. It is impossible to get the final two party members to level 50 in a single run, as they start out at level 29 and there are only enough encounters after getting them to level up once, and they both come to you in the final act, which can't be replayed until you beat it. Your average act of the game allows for at least five levels without replays, the only ones going under that being the first and final acts. There are 7 total acts in the game. Levelling up increases your damage resistance, your arsenal of attacks, your capacity to use said attacks, and your agility. It also upgrades one completely useless stat exclusive to each character, such as Jackson's tightness stat. Plot Steven Sherman and Blake Toby meet on the internet, and Blake decides to drive up to meet Steven in Person at a bar. While there, the two get hammered, and Blake tries to sing along to the Crazy Bus theme song, but frustrated that he can't remember the lyrics (Of which there are none) he shoots the jukebox playing it. He then wakes Steven up and the two go on a drunken rampage out of the bar, make it to Blake's truck, and take a road trip to Seattle to evade the police. Blake's Truck breaks down on the road, and the duo have to make it to a nearby small town to find a new method of transportation. While there, Steven meets a child named Theodore. He succumbs to temptation and takes him somewhere in the woods, attempts to have sex with him at first, but stops before any sexual contact can occur, saying "I can't be arrested now... Not here." After a bit of searching, Blake finds out that the nearby airport has a plane flying to Seattle, and Steven and Blake get on. On the plane, Theodore recognizes Steven, tells his dad , and Steven and Blake get into a fight with him. Blake accidentally shoots the pilot, causing the plane to take a nosedive. Blake and Steven don parachutes and jump out of the plane, and Theodore's dad follows them. Blake shoots his parachute, causing him to fall to his death. The two then make it to Seattle via their parachutes, and land on top of the Space Needle. Here, they meet a stoner named Jackson Rider, and his friend Jack, who has crack. Both of which are smoking some dank kush on the top. The two of them decide to help Blake and Steven get down to the ground. At the bottom, they are confronted by police, who want Steven and Blake arrested, but Jackson and Jack distract them long enough for the two to make their escape. Jackson then shows the two to his place, where they meet his niece, Ian Julian, and their drug dealer, Parker. Roughly a week later, Ian is attacked in her sleep by an unknown individual. She survives, luckily, but afterwards, Jackson tells Steven and Blake about how she came to live with him, and you can go look up her wiki page if you need an explanation, because I'm too busy to explain it here. Steven, Blake, and Ian then head out to try and weed out the mystery attacker. While they're busy with that, Jackson, Jack and Parker start up a Super Mario Sunshine race, where none of them play Super Mario Sunshine. Or the same game. And they're all high when they do it. Parker brings up a fear that his suppliers are coming to kill him, but Jackson and Jack don't listen. They later do come to kill him, and the two still seem unfazed by this. In the end of The Outweeding, Ian gets into a boss fight with Goku Julian, who she had thought died years ago. After the fight, Goku escapes, but with a crutch. Ian tells Steven and Blake that it's safe to return home, and they do. Once there, they come across Parker's decaying corpse, to which they all panic. Ian finds a phone dropped by the dealers, and gets a call on it from an unknown source. Once she answers, she is greeted to a man masturbating to an erotic picture of Sailor Moon. The man apologizes when he finds out that it wasn't Parker's suppliers, tells them to backtrace the number of "Samuel" if they want to find where Parker's suppliers are based and avenge him. Unfortunately, none of the crew know how to backtrace a signal, though Ian knows someone who can. The only catch? He lives in Nashville. So the gang travels down to Nashville to meet Percy Ashdown, the man in question. Percy is a mildly xenophobic, but highly intelligent brit. The gang is tasked with proving that they're better than "normal Americans", but Blake sort of threatens to shoot him if he doesn't help them. Regardless, Ian convinces him of her worth, to the rest of the cast calling her a "fucking Mary Sue." The number appears to originate from somewhere in Farmington Hills, Michigan, and once the gang heads down to the address, it's revealed to be in a military base. After a bit of searching around, Jack finds out that the suppliers that shot Parker are actually undercover militia after he sees them negotiating with the commander. He is supposedly shot and killed when a mystery assassin finds him snooping around, although he is later revealed to have survived the attack and reveals the information he learned to Ian through her phone. After mounting a rescue of Jack, the gang learns of "Operation S.A.L.T.", and escapes the base. Upon leaving, the mysterious man calls them again. Ian asks about SALT, and he informs them that it's a military plot that, as of current, the plot is only known to the man whose phone number they backtraced. He informs them that in order to combat the conspiracy, they'll need to head to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The gang starts to do so, but quickly realizes that Jackson's truck has been highjacked by a man from the nearby trailer park. The gang heads in, but loses him. However, Jack finds a man named Darren, who is supposedly on the game's programming team. Darren offers to find them a way to Pennsylvania, but requests the gang find his pet cat, who the military has kidnapped, first. They do, and depending on which character finds her, you get a different method of transportation. Steven gets rocket diarrhea, Blake gets an anthropomorphic truck, Jackson gets a magic hookah, Jack gets his brother Freddy to come over and punch the gang so hard that they wind up in Pennsylvania, and Ian gets a fuckin' sick ass motorcycle. In order to save the cat, a boss needs to be fought against a giant robot. Once they arrive in Pennsylvania, Ian finds her online boyfriend, Timmy Hetfield, who joins the gang. At least, after a short boss fight with his dad 's rival, the Dorito Pope. Ian has to infiltrate his next show, humiliate him, kick him off the stage, and take over his show by blasting Nsync's "Bye bye bye" over the audio. So, she does, and Timmy joins the party. After getting Timmy in on the action, Theodore, the kid from earlier, notices Steven, and after accusing him of killing his dad, runs away. After this, Jack and Jackson run off to find summa dat dank kush, while the rest of the gang run off to see the sights. You play as Jack and Jackson here, as Jackson begins hallucinating from withdrawal. He starts seeing Parker nearby, leading them around town and into fights. If you're playing with four players at once, Jack hallucinates that Pajama Sam is helping them out. Once those two nutjobs stumble into an alley, the focus shifts to the others. Steven keeps staring at Timmy and Ian and reaches for his penis a few times to masturbate, but stops himself at each turn. Theodore shows up in a dorky-looking Power Rangers costume, "stabs" Ian with a cardboard sword, and tells the game that Steven is a pedophile. He also compliments Blake on his sick-ass beard. At this point, the gang abandons Steven, and he ends up having to defend himself from Theodore alone. After the boss fight, Jack and Jackson show up to cheer him up after being abandoned by his friends. Blake, Timmy, and Ian head for New York after being informed by the mysterious man, who tells them at this point to call him "ShitFaceGames", about an attack they need to stop in Brooklyn. They meet Jerome Robinson there, and enlist his help after getting the police off his back. They head to the attack, only to be caught in a trap by the military. It is at this point revealed that Steven, Blake, Jack, Jackson, Ian, and Timmy each hold a piece of a star that this man, known only as "Samuel", seeks to repair, hoping to gain the power to like, destroy the world or something. Kind of an impractical goal, seeing as he'd have nowhere to stay, but eh. Once they notice that only half of the crew are there, he flips his shit. Steven, at this point, has gone with Jack and Jackson to Seattle, hoping to live a normal life, and he is suddenly called by Shitfacegames, who tells him that he is an important part to stopping the conspiracy. Steven keeps denying it, until he overhears someone on the line calling him "Samuel." So Steven hangs up, gets Jack and Jackson together, and tells them that they're going to New York. They enlist Percy's help to save their friends, as well. Once they reach the site, Steven, Jack, and Jackson are knocked out and have their pieces stolen. Steven frees the gang, and informs them of what he's learned. Russel calls Timmy, and after Timmy tells him whats happening, he heads down to beat him for risking his life. Samuel shows up, assembles the star, and then drives down to Michigan so he can activate it. The gang gets on a plane to stop him, and arrives at the base before he does. Samuel makes it, but reveals that he found Russel, and is using him as a hostage, saying that if he's not allowed passage, he'll kill him. Timmy doesn't budge, noting "He beats me a lot. That's all he ever does." So, Russel dies. Timmy, now owing Samuel one, moves everyone out of the way. And thus comes the final level, where the gang has to stop Samuel from activating the star. They fail, and Samuel transforms. Steven and Blake both go in after him, leaving everybody else behind. Thus, the final boss commences, as Samuel, now a giant man made out of shit, faces off against the duo. As Steven and Blake lose energy and nearly have a heart attack, they are left with two options. Either they escape the fight and survive, or they use up their combined remaining strength to finish off Samuel. You can go for either, but the former literally just gives you a Newgrounds-level flash animation of the two rolling off a cliff and dying if you pick it. If you go the other route, Steven helps Blake aim a gun as he pulls the trigger, and they both sing Nsync's "Bye bye bye" while dealing the final blow that kills Samuel. Samuel explodes into a mountain of shit, but luckily, Ian, Timmy, Percy, Jerome, Jack, and Jackson come up to save the two from the blast. They all do still get covered in shit, though. After a bit of reconciliation and reunion, they all wash up and head to their respective homes. As Blake drop Steven off at his home, he remarks "Y'know, a man as brave as you couldn't be a diddler, Steven." The game ends with Steven remarking "Well, I was. But that's behind me now." Before immediately whacking off to a picture of iCarly. Reception Critics thought the game was fuckin' gay bro Category:Videogames